Of Bikers and Elevators
by Allie351
Summary: Tommy's a biker? And Adam's stuck in an elevator? What's going on? Just a humorous story I was inspired to write last night due to a conversation with someone on the site. NOT SLASH!


**Of Bikers and Elevators**

A/N: Complete AU. I will say it again, complete AU. Do not flame me if the story doesn't make any sense, it doesn't follow any particular storyline. This story was inspired by a conversation with PernDragonrider.

Summary: Tommy's a biker? And Adam's trapped in an elevator? What's going on?

Disclaimer: Tommy and Adam do not belong to me, they belong to Saban and Disney, nor does the plot belong to me; the plot is based on real life events witnessed from another person, I was just given permission to write the story. So don't sue, the most you'll get out of me is a penny.

Tommy Oliver glanced out the window as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It was a goregous day, he just hoped nothing would ruin it.

He finished pulling his hair back just as the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Adam. Yeah I know, I'll be there in a bit. Okay, see you." He hung up the phone and glanced at his watch. He was supposed to meet Adam at the university for the Star Trek convention and it started in an hour._'I suppose I should leave now.'_ he decided, grabbing his keys off the counter and shrugging his leather jacket on.

Adam Park sighed as he glanced at his watch. Tommy should have been here thirty minutes ago. Then again, Tommy was never one to be online, he was worse than a woman when it came to being on time.

He turned when he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot. He glanced at his watch again. _'Hurry up, Tommy.'_

The guy on the motorcycle parked right next to Adam's car, then stood up and lifted his helmet off.

"Tommy?" Adam asked.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" Tommy asked, shoving his keys into his pocket as he strode over to his friend.

"When did you - what's up with the motorcycle? What happened to your car?"

"I sold it." Tommy told him nonchalantly as he walked toward the entrance.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he took in Tommy's appearance. "What's up with all the leather? It looks like you ran into a dairy farm and slaughtered all the cows. In case you forgot, you're the red ranger, not the black ranger..."

"Red, green, white, black, what's the difference? Besides, I've been thinking - maybe it's time to give up rangering."

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Tommy Oliver?" Adam asked.

Tommy chuckled. "It's still me. But I've been doing this for three years now. And I've been thinking of going back to racing."

"You never raced motorcycles." Adam replied.

"No. But I did race cars for my uncle last year. How much harder could it be?"

"I suppose if you want to kill yourself, I can't stop you. But I never took you for the biker type."

Tommy grinned. "You go on inside. I've got something to do, I'll meet you in there in a bit."

"Alright, whatever." Adam said, shrugging and going inside.

Tommy glanced around at the people inside. Many of them were dressed up as their favorite Star Trek characters. But he couldn't spot Adam anywhere.

He headed over to the elevator only to notice that it was shut down. "What happened?" he asked one of the workers.

"Some kid was playing around on the elevator and it got stuck. I guess he was trying to see if he could break it by jumping everytime the door opened and sure enough it did break. Kids these days." the worker said, casting a glance at Tommy and frowned. "You kids and your leather. You look like a hoodlum."

"At least I have a better job than fixing broken elevators." Tommy retored. _'Even if I don't get paid for it.'_

Adam backed into a corner of the elevator and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. He was breathing slow and deep, doing his best to prevent himself from hyper-ventilating. Not many people knew that Adam was claustrophobic and right about now he was going insane from being inside this elevator.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, to get his mind off of being trapped. Where was Rocky when he needed him; his best friend always could make the best out of any situation.

He'd been stupid, he shouldn't have been jumping up and down, that's what had caused the elevator to break in the first place. He blamed it on his sugar rush; he'd had so much chocolate when he and Tommy had first arrived that now he had a headache from all the caffeine.

He jumped slightly when the elevator creaked and scooted closer to the wall, hoping he'd be rescued soon. He screamed when he saw the vent at the top of the elevator being opened.

"Geez Adam, you scream like a girl." came Tommy's voice from above him.

Adam let his heart beat return to normal before he glared at his friend. "Thomas Oliver, give me a little warning before you just drop in next time."

"I haven't dropped in...yet." Tommy told him, checking to make sure he had enough distance between him and Adam, then jumping down. He grinned at his friend. "Now I dropped in."

"You're not funny." Adam told him. "What are you doing here, anyway? How'd you find me, anyway?"

"Well, before the maintenance man called me a hoodlum, he told me about this idiot who was jumping up and down in the elevator and broke it. Since I hadn't seen you in awhile, I put two and two together and came up with Adam being trapped in the elevator."

"As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, Tommy, get me out of here." Adam whispered, the blood draining from his face.

"Um - you're not by chance claustrophobic, are you?" Tommy asked, glancing down to where Adam was clutching his hand.

"You think?" Adam responded, quickly dropping Tommy's hand as the color returned to his face. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Severely. I used to have panic attacks when I was younger because I was severely claustrophobic. And it felt like the walls were closing in around me in here."

Tommy glanced around. "I think I can get you out of here." he linked his hands together and cupped them in front of his chest. "Put your foot in here. I'm taller than you, so I think I can lift you up to the vent. When you get up there, there's a rope, toss it to me and I can climb out."

"Whatever you say." Adam said, putting his right foot into Tommy's hand and lifting himself up. "Can you reach?"

Tommy stood straight up. "Raise yourself up as high as you can." he instructed.

Adam tried, but lost his balance.

Tommy was barely able to grab hold of Adam's shirt to keep him from falling flat on his face, but in doing so resulted in him falling on his back. The insteant he let go of Adam's shirt, Adam fell on top of him with a loud Oomph.

"Ouch." Adam groaned.

"Ouch is right." Tommy said. "Now as appealing as your butt in my face may be, I'd really appreciate it if you'd get off me."

Adam laughed and stood up, holding out a hand to help Tommy up.

"Are you guys alright?" A voice came from above.

"Fine. But can you get us out of here before my friend here passes out?" Tommy asked.

"We've got the elevator fixed, you guys will be out in a second."

"Great." said Tommy as the elevator started moving.

Once they were safely out of the elevator, Adam leaned back against the wall, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked him in concern.

"I'll be fine." Adam told him, giving him a weak smile. "But I think that ordeal has taken all the fun out of this day."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Tommy told him.

"Oh no! I'm not riding that death trap machine of yours. I can drive, I'll be fine." Adam protested.

Tommy laughed. "Then how about giving me a call when you get home so I know you made it okay."

"Big bad biker Tommy has a soft side?" Adam teased, getting into his car.

Tommy laughed and put on his helmet. Climbing onto the bike, he waved at his friend, revved the engine and zoomed away.

A/N: Didn't turn out quite how I planned, it had more of Adam trapped in the elevator than it did biker Tommy, but oh well, I wrote it all the same and made it as funny as I could. What can you expect when you're writing while listening to your 6-year old cousin jabbering in the background.

Read and review; whether you like it or hate it, I don't care, but no flames. I already said this was an AU, and so I bear no responsibilty for anyone who flames me.


End file.
